Marry ME? ANDWAE! (HunHan )
by choHunHan
Summary: Luhan mau di KAWININ sama Sehun, tapi ternyata... /Drabble abal/ GS / RnR jebal


**Title : Marry Me? ANDWAE!**

Cast : Oh Sehun (Namja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

rating : G /T/PG-15

genre : GENDERSWITCH, OOC, Romance, absurd

length: Drabble, Ficlet

.

.

**a/n : mungkin akan ada banyak typo yang bertebaran,ini ff yang bener-bener ngawur dan alur yang tidak jelas.. sediakan plastik untuk mengeluarkan isi perut jika merasa mual.. kkke XD **

**oh ya, jangan lupa buat ningalin jejak.. **** jejak petualang juga boleh ****..hargailah kerja keras author gagal ini.. dan budayakan review guyssss hehehe ntr author doain biar bisa ketemu ****author imut ini *ditendangSehun**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan yang entah apa itu.. kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Author pinjem cast dari Tuhan YME, __EXO__ punya SMEnt,__EXO__ punya orang tuanya dan readers.. __**EXCEPT, **__**HunHan**__**, & FF ini punya AUTHOR**__ , __**THIS PLOT IS MINE! **__#ditempong readers pke duit #d__itendangsuho_

.

.

.

**THIS FIC EVER POSTED IN MY PERSONAL FACEBOOK, The main chara was KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAGIATOR GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING^^~~

.

.

.

.

-hEXOs—

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam kotak perhiasan yg berbalutkan beludru berwarna biru. Dia hanya memandangi kotak itu bingung. Sesekali dia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, _mencari_ seorang gadis yang lewat. Dan harapannya terkabul, seorang gadis berlari kecil sambil membenarkan jaketnya. Sehun tersenyum samar.

"HEY AGASSHI!" teriaknya. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sehun. Dia menyerit bingung.

"kau memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu.

"tentu saja, memang siapa lagi yang ada disekitar taman ini kalau bukan kau dan aku?"

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, memang benar hanya ada Sehun dan dia. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan.

"arraseo, ada apa? Apa kau tersesat? Aku sedang buru-buru."

"mwo? Tersesat? Kau kira aku ini anak-anak apa? Tsk,siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun. Dia memasukkan tangannya kesaku jasnya. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan anak rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. #eaaaaa

"aish, mana kutau kau tersesat atau tidak, namaku? Xi Luhan, panggil saja Hannie," Luhan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, matanya mengerjab kesal melihat tingkah Sehun.

"ah, Luhan, nama yg jelek, aku Oh Sehun," Sehun tersenyum evil. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melongo mendengar Sehun mengatai namanya jelek. dia memandang sebal ke arah Sehun.

"oh ya, Luhan-ssi, aku ingin mengajakmu menikah besok, jam 9 pagi di gereja diatas bukit sana" Sehun menunjuk sebuah gereja yg berdiri tak jauh dari taman, "besok bangun pagi jam 7 dan jangan telat. akan ada 2 orang perias yg datang kerumahmu. Gaunmu sudah aku pesan, oh ya Jangan lupa undang teman-temanmu. Kau pasti ingin pernihakanmu dilihat oleh teman-temanmu kan? besok aku yg akan menjemputmu ke gereja untuk pemberkatan. Nah ini dia cincin lamaranku. Anggap saja aku sudah melamarmu, arraso?"

Sehun memberikan kotak beludru yg dia simpan di saku jasnya ketangan mungil Luhan. Gadis manis itu hanya diam dan menerimanya. Dia masih bingung dengan yang terjadi. Bahkan mungkin otaknya sedang tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Dilamar seorang laki-laki dalam waktu 2 menit. Dan besok akan menikah.

"ah, waktuku habis, aku harus pergi sekarang, jangan lupa besok kau akan menikah denganku Luhan-ssi, Jalgayo"

CHU~

Kecupan singkat mendarat dengan mulus dibibir plump milik Luhan. Terlihat seringai bulan sabit terukir dengan jelas disudut bibir Sehun. Namja melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencerna semua kata-kata –dan tentu saja ciuman mesra- Sehun 2 menit lalu.

"HYAK! NAMjA GILA! YAKKKK!" Luhan meneriaki Sehun yang sudah melaju meninggalkan gadis manis itu sendirian ditaman. Kakinya menghentak kesal. tiba-tiba...

'Pluk'

.

.

.

.

.

-hEXOs-

.

.

.

.

'Pluk'

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Luhan dengan kamus mandarin ditangannya.

"ah.. appo"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang sakit sambil mengerjabkan mata rusanya. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Ruang kelas? Pikirnya.

"tsk. Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ayo pulang.. sudah sore" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berdiri dari hadapan Luhan. Tangannya sibuk mengemasi buku pelajaran. Dengan setengah sadar otak Luhan mulai bekerja.

'Namja gila... menikah... besok... jam sembilan... gereja... undangan'

Pikiran Luhan terus saja melayang dengan kata-kata itu. Dan sebuah bola lampu menyala dengan terang. Membuat Baekhyun menyipitkan mata saking silaunya (?)

"Baekhyunie! Kyaaaaa! Aku tidak jadi menikah! Yeyyyy! Aaaaa.. itu hanya mimpii.. hyayyayaya"

Teriakan nyaring Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun menutup telinganya menghindari teriakan super duper dahsyat.

"XI LUHAN! Kau mau membuatku tuli hah?"

Giliran Luhan yang menutup telinganya. Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil merenges mengalahkan rich-teeth-smile milik kekasih Baekhyun, Chanyeol . Matanya juga mengerjab imut untuk menghindari amarah Baekhyun yang sedang meledak ledak karena PMS.

"hehe.. maafkan aku Baekhyunie.. ah.. aku hanya senang.. kyaaaaaa"

Luhan memeluk erat sahabatnya dan hampir membuat Baekhyun sesak nafas dan mungkin harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun harus susah payah melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang benar benar membuat oksigen menipis di paru parunya.

"terserahmu lah.. jja, pulang" guman Baekhyun pasrah.  
.

.

.

.

.

-hEXOs-

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah dengan riang menuju kearah rumahnya. Dia membenarkan jaket pink yang melekat dengan manis ditubuhnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti sesaat sebelum dia melangkah kearah taman.

Disana ada seorang pria duduk dan menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya. Dan Luhan merasa pernah melihat pria itu entah dimana.

'dejavu?' pikir Luhan.

.

.

"glek"

.

.

Luhan menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Kilasan mimpi itu mengoyak pikiran Luhan untuk kembali kerumah. Mungkinkah mimpinya itu benar? apakah dia akan menikah dengan pria itu? apa dia harus berhenti sekolah? apa? apa? Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu akan benar benar terjadi padanya. Dengan gemetar dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari kabur dari pria itu. dia menghela nafasnya berat.

"hana.. dul.. set.. kyaaaaaa"

Luhan berlari kencang melewati pria itu. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat berusaha menghindari tatapan pria itu.

"HEY AGASSHI!" suara pria itu semakin membuat laju lari Luhan semakin cepat.

"Kyaaaaa! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmuuuuuuuu! AAAAAAAA! Aku masih ingin sekolah! Bukan menikah dengan ahjusshi sepertimu! Kyaaaa! eomma" teriakan Luhan semakin menjadi jadi. Pria itu menyerit heran. Luhan berlari kencang, dan membelok di sebelah toko buku.

"ada apa dengan gadis itu? Dasar gadis gila -_-"

Pria itu memandang kotak perhiasan ditangannya bingung.

"sebenarnya aku tersesat dimana?" gumannya lirih.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

eahhh~ akhirnya kkkk~~ adakah yang paham dengan alurnya? kkk~~ maafkan keabal abalan ff sayaaa~~ gomen /mintaduitkeSuho (?)


End file.
